The invention relates to an X-ray analysis apparatus, comprising an X-ray source, an adjustable divergence slit, an angle adjusting mechanism for rotating an object about a .theta.-axis, and an X-ray detector.
An X-ray analysis apparatus of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,469. An entrance in an apparatus described therein is formed by a rotatable slit diaphragm, the rotation of the diaphragm being coupled to a .theta.-axis rotation for an object to be examined. It is the object to keep the dimensions of an irradiated object surface constant as the .theta.-position changes. Such an adjustable divergence slit offers a substantial improvement, but usually causes an increase of scattered radiation which arises at boundaries of the diaphragm. Furthermore, for comparatively small values of the .theta.-angle, the slit device becomes too inaccurate.